Le copain de fac
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA - Destiel] C'est Sam qui a présenté Cas à Dean, et Dean s'est persuadé que Cas est le petit ami de Sam. Mais qu'il n'est pas prêt à lui en parler. Et puis Dean et Cas apprennent à se connaître...


**Titre :** Le copain de fac.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

C'est Sam qui présenta Castiel à Dean. « Un copain de fac ». Le copain le plus bizarre qu'il avait eut en tout cas, Cas avait toujours l'air de nager dans ses habits, portait une cravate qu'il ne savait pas mettre, et se coiffait avec les pattes de son réveil. Il avait toujours l'air d'être tombé du lit. Il avait aussi une drôle de façon de parler, hyper formel. Et il avait tendance à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, à ne pas comprendre les expressions. Un copain de fac, de quelle fac ? Celle sur la lune ?

Dean ne sait pas pourquoi, il a cru que son petit frère sortait avec ce type, et qu'il préparait le terrain avant de lui annoncer.

xxx

Castiel passait quelques fois à leur appartement. Mais ne restait pas forcément avec Sam. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes cours apparemment et n'échangeaient pas leurs livres. Il venait discuter mais ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Des fois il s'asseyait devant la télé à côté de Dean, et Dean avec sa tarte à la main se demandait si c'était vraiment malpoli de ne pas lui en proposer, mais franchement… Il ne voulait pas partager sa tarte et Cas ne lui demandait rien.

Dean se demandait si Sam voulait qu'il apprenne à mieux connaître son petit-ami, pour qu'il l'accepte plus facilement.

xxx

Dean essaya d'en parler avec son frère.

\- J'ai un copain pédé tu sais.

Sam l'avait regardé avec suspicion :

\- Et ?

\- Et rien, je te le dis.

\- Bon.

\- Ca me dérange pas.

\- Bien.

\- Et donc tu as quelque chose à me dire Sammy ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

Apparemment Sam n'était pas encore prêt.

xxx

Dean était un peu saoul, et accompagné d'une jolie fille. Il trouva Castiel dans son salon, allongé sur le canapé, somnolant devant la télé. Quand Dean rentra, il se redressa un peu, l'air contrit.

\- Sam a dit que je pouvais rester.

\- Ah.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Dean lui sourit :

\- Non, je vais aller m'amuser dans ma chambre.

\- Vous allez faire des jeux ? Demanda Cas.

La fille le prit pour un fou mais Dean rit :

\- Oui des jeux exactement. Bonne nuit Cas, ne fais pas attention aux bruits.

\- D'accord.

Dean emmena la fille dans sa chambre, puis revint quelques secondes sur ses pas :

\- Tu sais, tu peux aller dormir avec mon frère, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Euh. D'accord. J'aime bien le canapé.

\- Bon. Comme tu veux.

Puis il retourna dans sa chambre, après tout si ces deux là voulait se cacher, libre à eux.

xxx

Sam expliqua à Dean que Castiel avait quelques problèmes dans sa vie, c'était pour ça qu'il venait squatter parfois. Dean n'avait rien contre ça, mais il se demandait si c'était vrai ou si c'était une excuse.

\- Sammy, tu prends vraiment soin de Castiel, c'est gentil de ta part.

\- C'est un ami alors…

\- Oui, je vois. Un ami. Un très bon ami.

\- Oui.

\- C'est une bonne chose, je suis content pour toi.

\- Euh… Merci ?

\- Il n'est peut-être pas obligé de dormir sur le canapé, il peut peut-être dormir dans ton lit. Tu vois.

\- Le canapé est confortable.

\- Ton lit encore plus.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux. Dean se demanda si c'était un signe de gêne ou d'agacement ? Est-ce qu'il allait trop loin ? Après tout il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie de son petit frère, même s'il voulait que son petit frère soit heureux et qu'il aille bien.

xxx

On sonna à la porte au milieu de la nuit. Sam devait dormir, il était crevé à cause de ses partiels en ce moment. Dean ne dormait jamais vraiment profondément. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Castiel. Les cheveux tous mouillés, les habits trempés, ses yeux bleus tous tristes. Dean eut l'impression d'avoir un chiot abandonné devant sa porte et l'ouvrit plus grande pour le laisser entrer. Il donna une serviette chaude à Castiel, lui prêta des fringues sèches et le laissa utiliser la douche.

Dean prépara un café pour Castiel. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillé, habillé d'un simple jean et tee-shirt de Dean, l'air un peu mieux, Dean sentit son cœur battre bizarrement dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Castiel était… Beau.

Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre puis lui tendit la tasse de café.

\- Merci Dean.

\- Hm… Ouais. De rien Cas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Cas ?

\- Cas, c'est plus court.

\- Cas… Murmura Cas comme s'il goûtait la sonorité du sur nom sur sa langue.

Puis il hocha la tête, l'air content, cela avait l'air de lui plair.

\- Mon frère ne te donne pas de surnom ou quoi ? Demanda Dean.

\- Non. Il m'appelle Castiel.

Dean soupira et en même temps il avait du mal à imaginer Sam dans sa tête appelant Castiel _« mon bébé, mon cœur, mon chéri »_… Trop bizarre.

Non. Cas c'était bien.

\- Alors Cas, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu débarques chez nous à deux heures du matin sous la pluie ?

Ils s'étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé et Cas sirotait son café. Il grimaça à cause de la question de Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Dean.

\- Bien comme tu veux. Bon je retourne me coucher, tu peux utiliser le canapé sans problème.

Il se leva, et il ne sut pas pourquoi sa main vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Cas affectueusement. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait fait l'effet d'un chiot, ouais c'était sûrement ça, sûrement.

xxx

Castiel était là, Sam n'était pas là. « A la bibliothèque » répondit Cas à la question de Dean sur où se trouvait son frère. Il était pourtant vingt heures. Son frère avait un sérieux problème avec les études, il en était plus amoureux que de son petit ami. Dean décida de prendre les choses en main, il prit le bras de Cas pour le forcer à se lever du canapé :

\- On va pas rester là à s'ennuyer devant la télé, on sort.

Cas se laissa entraîner. Dean l'emmena dans un bar dansant. Un truc génial pour boire et pour faire des rencontres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas laisser Sam te laisser tout seul comme ça. Fit Dean après avoir entamé son premier verre.

Cas ne toucha pas au sien, les yeux rivés sur Dean :

\- Ca ne me dérange pas.

\- Et bien moi ça me dérange.

Cas baissa le nez.

\- Je ne viendrai plus si…

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui me dérange, mais le fait qu'il te délaisse comme ça. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Sam franchement.

\- Il ne me délaisse pas du tout Dean. Il est très gentil avec moi, vraiment. Tu ne sais pas tout, mais il fait beaucoup pour moi.

Dean fixa Cas pour voir si c'était la vérité, il se perdit un instant dans le bleu de ses yeux, en se demandant si Cas n'était pas un être surnaturel pour posséder d'aussi beaux yeux. Puis il se reprit :

\- Bon. S'il prend soin de toi alors ça va.

\- Il prend soin de moi.

Dean hocha la tête et vida son verre. Cas était sans doute vraiment amoureux de Sam, il le défendait. C'était une bonne chose, ouais, une très bonne chose.

Dean se saoula et Cas ne toucha pas à son verre. C'est Cas qui le ramena à l'appartement :

\- T'es un ange Cas, marmonna Dean à son oreille alors que Castiel le traînait jusqu'à son lit.

Et c'était sûrement l'alcool, mais il cru voir Cas rougir.

xxx

Dean bossait dans un magasin d'éléctro-ménager, il détestait ce job mais ça payait bien et il avait des horaires tranquilles. Mais franchement plus d'une fois il avait eut envie d'insulter les clients, de leur dire d'aller se mettre le frigo dans le cul plutôt que de l'acheter et de simplement donner sa démission en insultant son connard de patron.

Des fois il rentrait à l'appartement d'humeur hyper grognonne et dans ces moments là, Sam avait deux stratégies. Soit il l'évitait jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe, soit il courrait en magasin acheter de la bonne bière et de la tarte, puis il installait son frère devant une de ses séries préférés.

Cette fois-là son frère était à la table du salon entrain de discuter avec Castiel, ils étaient super proches et murmuraient presque au lieu de parler. Ils avaient tout l'air du couple hyper amoureux et hyper intime. Dean aurait dû crier quelque chose de drôle du genre _« surprise, prit sur le fait ! »,_ à la place il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte. Pour faire savoir qu'il était là, qu'il avait tout vu, qu'il s'en foutait.

Qu'il s'en foutait totalement. Même si, il ignore pourquoi, pendant un instant il s'était senti vraiment triste. C'était juste une mauvaise journée.

xxx

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, son frère était déjà couché. Cas squattait le canapé. Il tourna les yeux vers lui :

\- Sam a dit qu'il y avait une tarte pour toi dans le frigo.

Dean sourit, son frère était le meilleur de tous les frères. Il sortit la tarte du frigo en se léchant les lèvres, se régalant déjà d'avance. Quand il se redressa et se retourna il sursauta. Cas était tout près de lui.

\- Cas, tu connais l'espace personnel ?

Cas se recula en s'excusant.

\- Je venais chercher à boire.

Dean retourna mettre le nez dans le frigo, sortit deux bières et lui en tendit une.

\- De l'eau me suffira.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, contourna Dean et leurs bras se frôlèrent. Dean eut un frisson, une des bières lui échappa et s'éclata sur le sol.

\- Merde ! Putain ! Fais chier !

Il posa l'autre et la tarte sur la table, puis se baissa pour ramasser :

\- Dean fais attention tu vas te couper.

\- Je vais pas me couper je fais attention, merde !

Il y avait ces putains de jours où il aurait mieux valu rester coucher. Il était énervé, et il se coupa :

\- Merdeee ! Grogna-t-il en mettant son doigt dans sa bouche.

Cas prit sa main la sortie de sa bouche et le força à se relever. Puis il l'emmena dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est bon Cas, c'est juste une coupure !

Mais Cas n'écoutait pas, il fouilla l'armoire à pharmacie et sortit ce qu'il lui fallait. Dean ne savait même pas qu'elle était si complète, c'était sûrement Sam qui s'en occupait. Cas désinfecta la plaie puis mit un pansement. Cas releva finalement ses yeux vers lui, il était tellement proche tout à coup et la salle de bain si petite.

Cas tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne et Dean la retira un peu brusquement.

\- Ouais bon Cas c'était pas obligé hein…

Puis Dean sortit de la salle de bain à toute vitesse. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Cas nettoya les dégâts dans la cuisine.

\- Cas c'est bon je vais le faire.

\- Je peux aider Dean.

Dean soupira, décida que ça ne servait à rien de discuter. Il prit sa tarte et sa bière :

\- Je vais dans ma chambre avant de faire d'autres dégâts.

Cas acquiesça continuant à récurer le sol sans le regarder. Il avait encore sa tête de chiot triste. Peut-être qu'il avait passé une journée de merde lui aussi. Dean leva les yeux au ciel et sans savoir pourquoi s'assit sur le canapé :

\- Tu ne devais pas aller dans ta chambre ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis. On va discuter.

Cas finit de nettoyer, prit son verre d'eau et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Discuter de quoi ?

\- Je sais pas Cas, de ce que tu veux.

Cas hocha la tête. Puis le silence s'installa. Au bout de trente secondes Dean roula des yeux :

\- Bon. Comment tu as rencontré mon frère ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré à la fac.

\- Mais encore.

\- Je portais beaucoup d'affaires, ton frère m'a croisé dans un couloir et m'a proposé de m'aider.

Dean n'était pas tellement étonné de ça.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Ton frère a commencé à discuter avec moi. Tout au long du couloir jusqu'à ma classe, nous avons parlé. C'est étrangement facile de parler avec Sam.

\- C'est à cause de ses yeux de chiens battus, il est rassurant. Il me fait le coup à chaque fois et j'ai du mal à lui mentir.

\- On s'est croisé plusieurs fois ensuite, tout à fait par hasard. Sam est toujours venu vers moi pour parler. Et sans que je m'en rende compte on est devenu proche. J'ai commencé à me confier à lui, Sam m'a beaucoup aidé.

\- Je vois, Sam est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, sourit Dean fier de son petit frère.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Cas.

Dean mangea un bout de sa tarte. Cas le regardait fixement :

\- Tu en veux ? Demanda Dean.

Cas secoua la tête.

\- Non c'est bon Dean. Je sais que tu aimes vraiment ça.

Dean haussa les épaules et mangea. Cette journée de merde, avait une fin sympa finalement.

xxx

Quand Cas était là quand il rentrait le soir, Dean souriait. Il souriait parce qu'il était content de le voir. Il ne chercha pas à se l'expliquer.

xxx

Dean avait donné son numéro à Cas. Juste comme ça. Au cas où. Si Cas avait besoin d'un truc.

xxx

Cas lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire _« bonjour et bonne journée »_. Dean avait sourit bêtement au travail.

xxx

Sam avait encore laissé Cas et Dean l'avait emmené avec lui pour s'amuser. Il n'avait pas tant bu, ils avaient discuté. Dean en avait un peu plus apprit sur Cas. Apparemment il avait des problèmes avec son père et avec ses frères. Du peu que Cas en parla, ses frères aimaient bien lui taper dessus gratuitement et même si Cas savait se défendre, la pression était juste parfois trop forte. Son père était le genre de type absent, qui, quand il revenait, décidait que la maison était son royaume et Cas son esclave. Bref, pas la joie.

Dean comprenait pourquoi Cas préférait venir dormir sur le canapé, même si Sam ne voulait pas assumer leurs relations et lui boudait encore son lit. Dean aurait une discussion avec lui.

xxx

\- Sam, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Donc tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Non.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui.

Dean se racla la gorge :

\- Tu sais, Cas passe souvent à l'appartement…

\- Ca te dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout. Ca me fait juste penser à ce copain dont je te parlais…

\- Quel copain ? Demanda Sam.

\- Celui qui … Oh merde Sam, tu me saoules franchement.

Sam en eut l'air désolé :

\- Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir Dean, sois plus précis.

\- J'ai un copain homo tu te souviens et juste…

\- Ca te fait penser à Cas ?

\- Euh… Oui. Non. Putain je sais même pas ce que je raconte.

Sam dit :

\- Cas est homo si c'est ça que tu veux me dire.

\- Oui ! C'est ça !

\- Bien. Tu le savais donc.

\- Oui. Et ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- J'en suis content.

Dean sourit et tapota l'épaule de son frère :

\- Je suis heureux qu'on en ait enfin parlé Sam.

Sam hocha la tête.

xxx

Dean envoya des texto à Cas jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Ce n'était juste qu'un échange de rien, de pleins de trucs. Des banalités. Pourtant Dean culpabilisa, il se demandait ce qu'il était entrain de foutre.

xxx

Dean poussait la porte de l'appartement, et quand Cas n'était pas là il était déçu. Simplement déçu.

xxx

Ce soir là, Dean avait ramené une fille, ça faisait longtemps. Il roula des yeux en trouvant Cas sur le canapé, envoya la fille dans sa chambre, pour cinq minutes, et s'assit près de Cas :

\- Mon frère ne t'a pas laissé utiliser son lit.

Cas haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis bien dans ce canapé Dean, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Tu sais, je suis au courant.

\- Sam me l'a dit.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas du tout.

\- Tant mieux. Sourit Cas.

Et ses yeux pétillaient, et il avait un sourire tellement magnifique. Ils continuèrent de discuter, cinq minutes. Dix. Au bout de trente minutes ils virent la fille traverser le salon, furieuse, elle sortit de l'appartement et claqua la porte. Dean rit doucement :

\- Je l'avais complètement oublié.

Et Cas rit avec lui, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

xxx

Dean se demandait ce qu'il était entrain de foutre. A envoyé tous ces textos à Cas, à venir discuter avec lui le soir quand il était là, à l'emmener avec lui faire un tour quand Sam l'avait laissé seul. A être tellement content de le voir, à avoir tellement envie de le voir. Ce soir là Dean, lui et Cas était dans un bar et parlait, parlait, parlait. Dean n'avait même pas fini son premier verre. Ils se parlaient et riaient ensemble, et leurs yeux ne se quittaient jamais. Une fille passa à côté d'eux :

\- Vous êtes le couple le plus mignon que j'ai pu voir.

Dean rougit, bafouilla :

\- Non, non, on n'est pas un couple.

La fille sourit :

\- Faut pas être timide. Vous vous bouffez des yeux depuis tout à l'heure, alors si vous êtes pas un couple… Vous devriez y réfléchir.

Dean ne sut plus quoi dire. C'était n'importe quoi. Cas était le petit ami de son frère. Elle se gourait complètement. Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux de Cas, et son cœur descendit dans son ventre, jusque dans ses chaussettes.

_ Merde._

xxx

Dean ne flirtait pas avec Cas, Dean ne flirtait pas du tout avec Cas. Il était juste en train de discuter avec lui devant la télé qui marchait pour rien. S'il lui souriait comme ça c'était juste parce que Cas était amusant. Il ne venait pas exprès de frôler sa main. Il ne se tenait pas du tout proche de lui. Et non non non, il ne mourrait pas d'envie de l'embrasser.

Merde, et merde de merde.

xxx

Dean ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son petit frère. Et d'abord, il n'était pas homo, Cas était juste un ami. Un ami précieux mais un simple ami. Il fallait qu'il arrête ses conneries. D'abord, ne plus lui envoyer de texto, ne plus traîner des nuits avec lui à se causer, ne plus l'emmener nul part. Simplement lui dire bonjour quand il le voyait et puis aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ignorer son air triste depuis que Dean l'évitait. Ne surtout pas regarder ses yeux, ses tellement beaux yeux qu'ils donnaient envie de s'y plonger et… Ne surtout pas penser à ses yeux.

Boire.

Boire.

Beaucoup boire.

xxx

Dean se sentait déprimé. Ses discussions avec Cas lui manquait, passer du temps avec lui, entendre sa voix grave, se plonger dans son regard et ne plus en sortir, leur proximité, tout ça lui manquait. Il s'en voulait, il était le pire de tous les grands frères, le pire des mecs. Putain Cas lui plaisait.

Tomber amoureux du mec de son frère, c'était vraiment nul.

xxx

Embrasser le mec de son frère c'était vraiment dégueulasse.

xxx

Bon ça avait été un accident. Enfin ça aurait pu être un accident. Cas était là, Sam n'était pas là. Dean avait fait la connerie de le regarder, juste un peu, il lui manquait, puis il s'était dit _« on va juste discuter »_. Ils avaient juste discuté, au début et puis sa bouche s'était retrouvée sur celle de Cas, mystérieusement, et Cas n'avait pas reculé. Cas aurait dû reculer, il sortait avec Sam, putain. Ils avaient échangé le meilleur baiser que Dean avait jamais échangé. Pourtant il en avait échangé des baisers.

C'était pas que Cas embrassait comme un dieu, Cas était même plutôt maladroit en fait, c'était juste… Toute cette chaleur, toute cette douceur. Tellement agréable, tellement confortable, un baiser tellement comme il voudrait toujours en donner et en recevoir.

Puis il avait réalisé, il embrassait Cas bordel de merde. Le mec de son frère putain !

Il s'était reculé, excusé et enfuit.

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

xxx

Dean évitait désormais Cas ET Sam. Il n'osait plus regarder son frère en face après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se détestait pour ça. Il faisait n'importe quoi au boulot, avait menacé une femme de lui mettre la tête dans le mixer si elle ne se décidait pas à en choisir un. Le soir il buvait, beaucoup trop, beaucoup beaucoup trop. Castiel essayait de l'appeler mais il ne décrochait pas, il effaçait ses texto sans les lire. Quand Sam essayait de lui parler, il trouvait toujours un truc à faire et s'enfuyait.

Cela dura une semaine avant que Sam ne perde patience et le force à s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine pour lui parler.

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien du tout, feinta Dean pas du tout convaincant.

\- Bon. J'espérais que tu m'en parlerais toi-même mais de toute évidence tu ne vas pas le faire.

Dean sentit des sueurs froides lui tomber dans le dos. Sam savait…

\- Cas et toi, vous vous êtes embrassé.

Putain il savait. Dean eut tellement honte, il regarda la table fixement.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy, je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je n'étais pas moi-même okay ? Et Cas devait être bourré ou un truc.

Sam demanda :

\- Je ne comprends pas. A propos de quoi tu es désolé ?

\- J'ai embrassé ton petit ami.

Un silence de plomb tomba un moment sur la pièce. Puis Sam explosa de rire. Dean s'était attendu à toutes les réactions. Sam qui lui fout un coup de poing, Sam qui refuse de lui adresser la parole, à la rigueur Sam qui lui dit qu'il lui pardonne après l'avoir traité d'enfoiré. Mais Sam qui explose de rire ? Ca il l'avait pas vu venir. Du tout.

\- Dean tu crois que Cas et moi on sort ensemble ?

\- Tu n'es plus obligé de me le cacher tu sais, j'ai tout compris depuis le début.

Sam rit encore plus.

\- Tu n'as rien compris du tout.

\- Cas et toi êtes très proches, ne me mens pas Sam. Je me fiche que tu sois homo !

\- Cas et moi sommes très proches c'est vrai, je l'aide à gérer ses problèmes familiaux et c'est un très bon ami. Mais c'est tout Dean. Cas et moi on ne sort pas ensemble.

Un moment Sam s'arrêta puis tapa dans ses mains :

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu me posais des questions aussi bizarres. Je pensais que tu essayais de m'avouer que toi tu étais homo Dean, mais en fait c'était parce que tu pensais que moi je l'étais !

Dean s'étrangla :

\- Je n'essayais pas de t'avouer que j'étais homo, je suis pas homo.

Sam regarda son frère avec un regard suspicieux :

\- Toi et Cas vous vous êtes embrassé Dean.

\- Bon… Je suis peut-être un peu homo. Un peu.

\- Bi, si tu préfères.

Dean hocha la tête :

\- Voilà. Je suis bi.

\- Et amoureux de Cas.

Dean rougit et détourna les yeux. Le frigo était tellement intéressant. Sam sourit en coin :

\- Ca ne me dérange pas Dean.

\- Hm.

\- Et Cas t'aime aussi si tu veux tout savoir. Il est très déprimé en ce moment parce qu'il pense qu'il a fait une bêtise en t'embrassant et que tu le détestes.

\- Ah bon.

\- Tu devrais l'appeler Dean.

\- Peut-être.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire ce soir, je dois bosser. Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Sam n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'y aller, mais il voulait laisser un moment d'intimité à son frère et Cas. Du coup il prit ses affaires et disparu. Dean regarda son portable, stressa un peu, puis fini par appeler Cas.

xxx

Cas était venu. Ils avaient mangé ensemble sur le canapé en matant un feuilleton débile. Dean n'était pas très à l'aise, il sursauta quand Cas posa sa main sur son bras :

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Tu sais pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas. Je n'aurais pas dût t'embrasser.

Dean tourna ses yeux vers Cas. Son regard l'attrapa comme un harpon. Bleu. Les plus beaux yeux que Dean n'avait jamais vus. Et Cas ne sortait pas avec son frère. Et il était tellement proche. Et sa main était sur son bras. Il se pencha et embrassa Cas.

xxx

Cas trouvait le canapé confortable, mais il n'y dormit plus. Le lit de Dean était bien assez grand pour deux, et beaucoup beaucoup plus confortable. Beaucoup plus.

Fin.

L'autatrice : hey les gens, j'espère que ce petit machin vous a plu. Cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit parce que je voulais un truc tout simple, mignon, composé un peu de pleins de petits moments. Ca ressemble donc à un joyeux bordel, mais j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé. Ce week-end marathon, je vais en écrire d'autres (j'espère). Et je suis désolée si Dean paraît un peu OOC. Ce week-end marathon, je vais en écrire d'autres (j'espère).


End file.
